


Taste

by potatokuja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatokuja/pseuds/potatokuja
Summary: Things aren't perfect as you think it is. Things will not go as you planned. Unexpected things happen, remember?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 4





	1. Taste| IwaizumixOikawa (1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random plot that came in my mind and I just thought IwaOi is the best one to portray. It should be BokuAka because of the opening quote but I'm so messed up the last time I have read a BokuAka AU :<
> 
> Side couples: DaiSuga, KuroKen  
> ~~~ • ~~~ • ~~~ • ~~~ •
> 
> No matter what other people may say,  
> we are the protagonists of the world  
> — Akaashi Keiji, chapter 331
> 
> ~~~ • ~~~ • ~~~ • ~~~ •

"How does it taste?" Iwaizumi said as he looked at the seated Oikawa whose munching his food

He gave a thumbs up "It's good!" He said and smiled at him

Iwaizumi smirked and flick his fingers into Oikawa's forehead "Liar" He said and walked back at the kitchen

"Oww! Iwa-chan that's so mean!" Oikawa said while caressing his reddish forehead

"Still can't taste?" Iwaizumi asked, back facing him. Oikawa pouted and answered a short 'yeah' which made the man sighed

"How are we going to make you taste? If your taste buds aren't cooperating" Iwaizumi said and looked at him. Oikawa stood up and hug him, face buried into his chest

"I'm sorry" He said and shook his head from side to side, trying to wipe the tears on his eyes to Iwaizumi's shirt "You enrolled to a cooking class even though you're a nurse just to cook me foods and help me get my taste back. You cooked me different kinds of foods and yet I'm not cooperating...I'm so sorry" He said wipe the tears on his eyes using the back of his hands

"No..no...Oikawa, listen" Iwaizumi said and cupped his face in his hands "It's okay and I'll gladly do that for you. I'll gladly cook you any foods everyday, every damn freaking time. Until you get your taste back, we will not give up. Okay?" He said which made the brunet nod in between his sniffs

Iwaizumi smiled and wipe his tears and kissed his nose and his lips afterwards

"That. How does that taste?" He asked, smiling. The brunet also smiled at his goofiness. He cupped the man's face before speaking

"I don't know but I know it's good"

—

"I got your treatment schedule. If you still want to live then make sure to attend this, okay?" Sugawara said to his bestfriend, Oikawa whose eyeing the paper

"Yeah. Thanks, Suga" He said and smiled at him

"Have you told Iwa?" Sugawara asked

"About what?" He asked, confused

"About this treatment" The gray head said, looking at the paper

"Ofcourse! I told him I want it so...maybe...just maybe I could taste his foods" Oikawa said and adjusted his glasses, "You know...I feel so bad. He cooks me food to improve my taste but then my taste buds just....don't cooperate" He said, looking down

"Ofcourse. He loves you that much AND he should love you that much" Sugawara said and playfully roll his eyes. He knew that Iwaizumi loves this man more than anything in this world and vice versa, but teasing them is fun especially when it's Oikawa

Oikawa laughed "He loves me so much and I know it" He said and smiled at the gray head

The gray head smiled, after so much sufferrings and dispairs, this man finally found someone who treasures him deeply

—

"Say, wanna go on a vacation with me? Next week?" Iwaizumi asked while they're on the table, eating dinner

"Really? Where?" The brunet's eyes sparkled making the dark head smile

"Kuroo's Resort. I wanna go further but I think his resort will do. I just wanna unwind a bit, with you ofcourse" He said, still smiling at the brunet whose eyes are still sparkling

"Ofcourse! I'll go! I really wanna go out!" Oikawa said with so much excitement

"Okay then we're set" Iwaizumi said and patted the brunet's head

On the said date, they were now on their way to the resort. Iwaizumi is driving while his right hand is intertwined to his partner's left hand resting at the brake. Oikawa is sleeping with a pillow around his neck and right hand above his legs with a handkerchief covering half of his face

His soft, silky hair is slightly moving due to the aircon which Iwaizumi finds cute. His long eyelashes are slightly shaking as if he was going to open his eyes any minute. His mouth is ajar and his cheeks are pinkish which blends perfectly to his porcelain and smooth skin

'He's so beautiful' Iwaizumi thought and slightly pinched Oikawa's hand

Oikawa stir on his sleep which made Iwaizumi nervous a bit

'Did I wake him up?' He thought. Looking at the brunet from time to time, making sure he's still fast asleep while looking at the road as he drive

Luckily, his stirring stopped which made him sighed. That made him nervous but luckily he didn't wake him up

After an hour of driving, they reached their destination

"Tooru...wake up. We're here" Iwaizumi softly whispered as he took the handkerchief off and push Oikawa's bangs to the side before kissing his forehead

"Oikawa Tooru...wake up" He said and shake him a bit. Oikawa stirred from his sleep then a few moments later, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times adjusting from the sudden light

"Iwa...chan?" He softly said, putting his hand infront as a visor to the light

Iwazumi chuckled and kissed his forehead "We're here. Let's go" He said and lend his hand. Oikawa accepted it and walked out of the car

"I'll carry the bags. Just rest a bit there" He added and let him lean at the car for a bit as he opened the back of the car and carry their bags. He carry it all to his left hand and lend his right to Oikawa to hold hands

"Shall we? Baby?" Oikawa smiled, fully awake and accepted his hands and they walked to the lobby to settle things then to their room

"So? What do you wanna do first? Eat? Swim? Or walk around the resort? You know, Kuroo actuall—" He was cut off when Oikawa hug him from the back

"Cuddle" He answered "I want to cuddle first" He added. Iwaizumi chuckled and faced him and slightly pinch his nose

"Clingy" He said and they walked into the bed, still hugging each other. They let themselves fall into the soft matress and just cuddle. Kicked their shoes off, taking off their polo coats and tossing it to the floor

"You're so beautiful" Iwaizumi commented, tracing lines in the brunet's face

Oikawa smiled and closed his eyes "Ofcourse" He proudly said and hug him tighter

"Are you cold? Why do you kept on tightening our hug?" Iwaizumi asked, caressing Oikawa's soft hair

"I just don't wanna let you go and...it's warm" He answered

"I will not leave you" Iwaizumi assured as he caressed his hair and kissed his forehead, to his cheeks and lastly to his lips

Their kiss got deepened as he started moving on top of the brunet and unbuttoning his shirt. His hands are moving all over him while the other one is releasing a lot of quiet noises and sometimes flinching into his touch

When a knock at the door interrupted their heated moment

"Iwa? I heard you're here already? Are you enjoying yourselves?" Iwaizumi closed his eyes and bit his lips in order to suppress his annoyance towards the interrupter

"I'll kill you, Kuroo.....I swear" He whispered under his breath and get up on top of Oikawa who's now flushed red. He hid himself in the comforter and curl himself inside

"What..the hell do you want?" Iwaizumi asked with a serious face as he opened the door

Kuroo was all smile, knowing what he did

"Chill dude. I just want to check up on you. Is Oikawa there?" He asked, suppressing his laugh at his friend's face. He looks so furious and was about to explode any minute

"You exactly know what you did, idiot! Stop trying to be innocent!" Iwaizumi said

Kuroo laughed "It's just the first day. You have a loooooot of chance to do it again. Enjoy!" He said and raised his hand to say goodbye and walked away laughing

Iwaizumi sighed and closed the door

Looking at the bed, he sighed again

"Oikawa?" He called for his lover as he sat at the edge of the bed. The brunet didn't even flinched. He called for him again but still no answer. He raised the comforter and saw the peacefully sleeping Oikawa

He smiled and caress his soft hair and kissed his forehead

"I love you"

—

"Good morning Iwa-chan!!" Oikawa cheerfully greeted the half awake Iwaizumi

It's been weeks since their vacation and they are now at their house, starting another morning

"I cooked us breakfast! But no promises on the taste" He said and smiled at him

Iwaizumi smiled at him and kissed his forehead "Good morning, beautiful" He said and sat at the chair infront of him

"H—How's the taste...?" The brunet nervously asked, fingers crossed

"It's somewhat good. You actually did this good" Iwaizumi said, nodding a bit

"Really? No lies?" Oikawa asked

"No lies" He answered

"Yeyy!!" Oikawa happily smiled and started eating his food

Iwaizumi smiled at his lover's childlike behavior. The food doesn't have a taste, it wasn't sweet, sour, salty, spicy or bitter. It was nothing at all. He assumed that he got scared of putting seasonings since he can't taste if it's good or not

After breakfast, Iwaizumi was now heading to his work as a nurse at the city hospital

"I might be late today" Iwaizumi said as he was fixing his bag

"Okay. I'll just ask Suga to accompany me" Oikawa said with a smile

"Be careful. Don't wanna lose you" He added

"Careful too. Don't wanna lose you either" Iwaizumi said and kissed his forehead and head to the door and ready his car to the hospital

Oikawa pull out his phone to call Sugawara

"Hello, Suga?" He started

[Yes. I'm on my way now]

Oikawa chuckled "Okay. Thank you so much" He said

[Just wait for me. I'll be there in a minute]

"Okay. Careful" He said and hang up

He looked at himself at the mirror and fixed his hair, wipe his glasses and straighten his clothes

After a moment, a knock at the door was heard across the living room. He immediately opened it, it was Sugawara

"Let's go?" He asked

"Wait a minute. I'll just drink some water" Oikawa said and walked to the kitchen to get some water

But he flinched when he felt an unknown pang at his chest causing him to drop the glass

"Oikawa? What happened?" Sugawara said and walked in the kitchen to check the brunet

"Oikawa!!" He said and rushed to the brunet's side when he saw him almost lying at the floor and holding his chest

"What...What happened?! Oikawa?!" Sugawara kept on calling but the brunet is just struggling to breath and holding his chest tight

"I'll...I'll bring you to the hospital! H—Hang in there!" Sugawara said with nervousness all over him. It was his first time seeing his bestfriend like this, helpless

—

"It's a rare, unknown disease that weakens one's respiratory system. As of now, its symptoms are difficulty in breathing and....loss of smell or taste. We see, Oikawa originally has ageusia so we're not aware. And I suspect that he's also experiencing difficulty in breathing but he's just hiding it for you to not worry, you know him" Their doctor said and shrugged

"I'm not very sure about the treatment since it's novel and rare. but I could say.....this is dangerous. It can be something more severe or....deadly" He added "He should stay at the hospital for a few days for some tests. We also gave him an oxygen to support his breathing. It's not contagious, but you should still wear a mask when you're going near him" He said and tap Iwaizumi's shoulder

"I should go now. Call me if I'm needed" He added

"Thank you so much" Sugawara said as the doctor took his leave. They both looked at each other and then to the sleeping Oikawa. He has a lot of things and machines connected to him, a dextrose, oxygen mask, electrocardiogram and others

"He's in pain....you think?" Iwaizumi asked Sugawara whose putting his mask on and hand him a new one

"Yeah. But he's strong, he'll get through this" Sugawara said and tap his shoulder

"Get well faster...I love you" Iwaizumi said and kissed the brunet's hand

An unnoticed tear escaped from Oikawa's right eye which indicates his reply from the black haired's I love you

A sad I love you too

—

"I cooked a lot for lunch so you can share it with Sugawara. Eat a lot okay? I'll be back before the hospital closes. Be careful and I love you so much" Iwaizumi said as he kissed Oikawa's forehead

It's been weeks since Oikawa's been admitted to the hospital. He can't be discharge since a lot of tests are still on going even tho it's been a long time

"Be careful too, Iwa-chan. I love you" The brunet replied and smiled

Iwaizumi smiled and talked a bit to Sugawara which he replied with nods and waved one last and headed out of the room

"He sure takes care of you...He really loves you...I'm envious" Sugawara said and sat at the chair near the bed

"Why? Isn't Daichi sweet too?" He asked while munching at the sandwich he's eating

"He is sweet but not that sweet?" He said unsure

Oikawa chuckled "They have their own meaning of sweet, Suga" He said

"I knoooow" Sugawara said and sighed

"By the way, I contacted Kuroo and Kenma. They'll be here later...with Daichi" Sugawara said

"I'm excited! I wanna see them!" Oikawa said cheerfully. He's so cheerful that you can't even see a slight fear of dying in his eyes but everyone knows he's very good at hiding his true feelings

That's Oikawa Tooru for you

—

"You remember when we first met? I accidentally spilled my coffee on you? haha" Oikawa said and chuckled. He's on the phone with Iwaizumi while Sugawara's been smiling a lot since Oikawa looks so happy

Kenma, Kuroo and Daichi can't help but to smile too. They're quietly listening to the two lover's conversation as it also takes them back in time

"Yeah. Luckily, Daichi lend me a change of clothes. If not, the room might smell like coffee" Iwaizumi said and chuckled too

"That's embarrassing bro" Kuroo commented and they chuckled too

"But you remember that 'deja vu' thing? When Oikawa went to New York for weeks to do some things and then when he returned they met again in the same coffee shop and spilled the same coffee?" Sugawara said

"Yeah. That must be destiny, really" Iwaizumi commented. Their chuckles are never ending as they take themselves back in time

"When Daichi asked Iwa to give Suga-san the roses since he's sick? But then Iwa forgot about it and Oikawa saw it so Iwa doesn't have a choice but to give it to Oikawa?" Kenma said and they laughed again

"That should be for our anniversary, man. Our relationship went on the end of the cliff that day because Suga thought I forgot about it" Daichi said

"Should have cut your head if I didn't found out the truth" Sugawara said

"How about when Kenma went to the wrong bathroom cubicle and saw Kuroo—" Sugawara put his hand on Oikawa's mouth to stop him from talking

"Let's not talk about that, Oiks" Sugawara said and looked at the red Kenma and Kuroo

Oikawa laughed, followed by the others. This special moment they wish to never end where they're so happy and so lively...Like nothing's wrong

After about 2 hours of taking themselves back in the past, Kuroo, Kenma, Daichi and Iwaizumi said goodbye since they had work to do. Sugawara straighten Oikawa's clothes and cover him with the thick blanket to ready him to sleep

"It's cold, Suga...Is the window open?" Oikawa asked

"Yes, lemme close it" Sugawara said and walked in near the window to close it when a teal colored butterfly went inside his room and flew straight to Oikawa's forehead

Oikawa got startled and move, the butterfly went on his left hand

"A butterfly? But it's already evening? and it's snowing...." Sugawara said and sat at his chair

"I don't know but....it's beautiful" Oikawa said and smiled at the butterfly

"Did Iwa chan called? It's already the end of his shift" Oikawa said and the butterfly flew away from his hand and stayed beside his bed

"Uhm...He hasn't called yet but I'm sure he's on his way. It's snowing so there's might be something on the road" Sugawara said and smiled

"Okay. Just wake me up" Oikawa said and cover the blanket to himself and close his eyes

Sugawara smiled and caress the brunet's soft hair

Moments later, a knock was heard across the quiet room

'It must be Iwa' Sugawara thought and opened the door

"Is Oikawa Tooru here?" An unknown police said

"Uh...Yes...But he's sleeping so just tell me...What brings you to him?" Sugawara asked

"Sir, we're sorry to say this but an accident occured infront of Mafuya hills and....Mr. Iwaizumi Hajime was one of the victim. He was dead on arrival when we came. Here's his belongings, he's currently at Sato Hospital. We're so sorry and our deepest condolences" The police said and hand Sugawara a small bag inside a plastic with dents of blood in it

"O...Okay" Sugawara said and closed the door. When he turned around, Oikawa is sitting at his bed—fully awake

"Oi....Oikawa" Sugawara said and walked near his friend who was frozen

"It...It's not him...right?" Oikawa said, stuttering and tears are rolling from his eyes continuously

"I'm sorry, Oikawa" Sugawara said and hugged his friend

"It's not Iwa chan....It's not him" Oikawa said "Why...are you saying...sorry?...It's not him" Oikawa said and sniff

"Lemme see that bag" Oikawa said and Suga hand him the plastic

They rummage thru the bag and saw the obvious dents of blood in it. His phone was a bit cracked, his ballpens and papers have dry blood in it. A velvet box caught their attention

It was a ring box with two slots in it but there's only one ring inside. It was highly preserved since there was no sign of dry blood or dents

"Ha....Hajime....Why...?" Oikawa said and slowly put the ring on himself...It was perfect fit, which made him cry even more. Sugawara was comforting him and crying with him

They're all happy a moment ago....Why is this all happening at once?

Why can't we just be happy all the time?

Why do we need to experience pain after being happy? Is it a cycle? Or is it our destiny?

—

"We'll take care of everything here, take care of Oiks instead. I can't go there...I can't imagine how I'll handle myself when I see Oikawa....He's definitely the one who's hurting the most. Can't imagine myself in that state, fck" Kuroo said over the phone to Sugawara. He pinch Kenma's hand that is intertwined into his

"Yes, love. We'll handle this so just take care of him there. We'll call you when everything's ready" Daichi said

"Uhh....Suga-san...I'll come there. I'll help you in there" Kenma said

"Are you sure, Kenma?" Sugawara asked

"Yes" He shortly answered

"Okay. Be careful huh? I love you" Kuroo said and kissed his forehead before he went to his car

"Be careful, Kenma!" Kuroo said and Kenma replied with raising his right hand

"Rest, love. We'll call you later" Daichi said

"Okay...I'll hang up now. Just call me" Sugawara said and hang up the call

Kuroo sighed, followed by Daichi

"I can't really imagine it....I can't imagine seeing Oikawa at this state...." Kuroo said

"He's fighting his disease and then hearing about Hajime....He's definitely devastated" Daichi said and closed his eyes and lean at the hospital walls

"And I also didn't think this would happen....This is so sudden....We were just laughing like...a while ago and now we're all....in this situation......It's fcking suffocating" Kuroo said

"Indeed" Daichi shortly answered

A moment of silence surround them when Daichi's phone rang


	2. Taste| IwaizumixOikawa (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nor shall death brag thou wander’st in his shade,  
> When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st:  
> So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
> So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.  
> —Sonnet 18 (William Shakespeare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a random plot that came in my mind and I just thought IwaOi is the best one to portray. It should be BokuAka because of the opening quote but I'm so messed up the last time I have read a BokuAka AU :<
> 
> Side couples: DaiSuga, KuroKen  
> ~~~ • ~~~ • ~~~ • ~~~ •
> 
> No matter what other people may say,  
> we are the protagonists of the world  
> — Akaashi Keiji, chapter 331
> 
> ~~~ • ~~~ • ~~~ • ~~~ •

"Love?"

[If...If ever you see a...a ring on Iwa's finger....Can you please ta...take it? It...It's a silver band ring with....with Oikawa's name inside....I b...believe it's their couple ring.....the other one's here...I wanna give it to Oikawa]

"Okay. We'll let you know" Kuroo

[Thank you] The call ended

"Must be a promise ring, huh?" Kuroo asked

"Yeah....You know how Haji's mind works" Daichi answered

Kuroo chuckled "That's how his mind works....Oikawa only" He said

They both chuckled, hiding the pain and sorrow in a short laugh

—

"Where's Iwa chan?" Oikawa asked out of nowhere which made Sugawara shock and sad at the same time

"I...He's...He...He's..." Sugawara couldn't contruct his words

"The funeral...I mean" Oikawa said and looked down as tears are threatening to fall

"Uh....Ha...Hansum C—Chapel" Sugawara said "Kuroo, Kenma and Daichi are...are there...And I—Iwa's brother too" Sugawara said while arranging things at the table

"Wh....When's the b—burial...or...or is it...c—cr—" Sugawara cut tge brunet's shaky words

"Cremation" He answered "Do....you wanna go there?....I'll accompany you" Sugawara said and sat at his chair

"P—Please......I...I wanna see him" Oikawa said as tears are falling nonstop from his eyes

Sugawara hugged his bestfriend to somehow ease the pain

"Remember that I'm here...we're still here....I know it hurts but please.....I want you to be strong....We'll get through this together, okay? Please remember that we're still here and we want to see you happy....We're still hoping to see your smiles, hear your laughs and your voice....Be strong for us....Tooru" Tears can't stop falling from his eyes as he tighten his hug to the brunet whose crying as well

—

"We're on our way. We're just waiting for the confirmation letter from his doctor" Sugawara said over the phone

[Are you sure he'll be fine?] Kuroo

"I don't know either but ofcourse he's not, but he said he really want to see him. Who are we to hold him back?" He said as he looked at Oikawa who's sitting at the wheelchair, staring at the space

[You're right. Text us when you got the letter. We're all here] Daichi

"Yes yes...Bye" Sugawara said and hang up the call

"Good morning sir. Here's the confirmation letter" The nurse said. Sugawara said his thanks and walked to Oikawa

"Let's go Tooru. Use this mask and I'll drive us there" He said and hand him the unused surgical mask and push the wheelchair

When they got there, a cold atmosphere blew infront of them as they saw Kuroo outside

"How are you, Oiks?" Kuroo said and smiled at him

"I don't know...I guess?" Oikawa said. Kuroo hugged him as he hugged him back "We're here. You have us" He said before he broke the hug and Sugawara push the wheelchair inside the room

Oikawa sighed.....The moment they open the door, tears fell from his eyes. He can't hold it back, he doesn't know how to hold it back as he, as well, wants to cry when he saw the big portrait of his boyfriend near the casket with a lot of flowers around it

Sugawara hold his shoulders and whispered things on his ear as he replied with some nods. Kuroo as well closed his eyes and looked down as he held his forehead using his hand to suppress his tears

Sugawara pushed him infront near the casket, Kenma and Daichi were there as well as Iwa's brother

"Calm down, Oikawa" Kenma said and held his shoulder

Sugawara help the brunet to stand up to looked at the opened casket. He smiled when he saw his lover's beautiful face.....tears fell uncontrollably

"Y—You're still.....still beautiful" His voice cracked but he managed to say the sentence he wants to say with a sad smile

Sugawara buried his head on Oikawa's back to hold his tears as Daichi caress his back. Kuroo was caressing Kenma's hair as he cry on his chest. Iwaizumi's brother cried at the scene too

"W...Why d—did you....go...b—before m—me?" His sentences were cracking more often as he was sniffing quietly "It s—should be...me? r—right? T...Then why...are y—you there?" He asked once again as he aggressively wiped his tears using the back of his hand

"Tooru...." Sugawara said and hug his bestfriend from the back

"It..It should be me? W—Why is he t—there....then?" Oikawa asked

"Oikawa, don't say that" Daichi said

Kuroo caressed Oikawa's back as well while still hugging the still crying Kenma on his chest

All of them hate this feeling, it's so sudden and they're not ready

But they'll never be ready....they will still cry and will feel pain even tho this will happen 5 years after but.....

The pain is more heavier as they saw their two cheerful friends in sorrow and the other inside a casket

—

"When's the cremation?" Sugawara quietly asked as he caressed the sleeping Oikawa's hair at his shoulder

"Sunday. We thought it will take a while for Hajik (Iwa's brother) to come here so we scheduled it for 5 days" Daichi said

"3 days to go then?" Sugawara said as Daichi nodded. Kuroo was listening to the conversation while Kenma's sleeping the same position as Oikawa

"By the way, Suga...here's the ring" Kuroo said and carefully pull the the ring from his pocket and hand it to Sugawara

He held Oikawa's hand and raised it to show them the ring "It's supposed to be a promise ring" Sugawara said

"It hurts to see and know, Suga" Kuroo said and looked at Kenma instead

"I know" Sugawara said "It hurts too....to see Oikawa crying when he found the ring inside Hajime's bag" Sugawara said and caress the brunet's hair

"Please be strong....I don't know what will I do if that happens to you" 

—

"Oikawa! Breath! Please breath!" Sugawara said while slightly shaking Oikawa who's having a huge difficulty in breathing

"I...I c...ca—" 

"Just try! Breath!" Sugawara said as tears fell from his eyes while non stop pushing the nurse's bell

"S...Suga" He managed to say "H...Hear me...o—out....P..Please...p—put....m...my ash—es to I...Iwa ch—an.....A...And p....please...t—tell th—em....t—than—ks and....I......I...lo—ve them......T—Thank....you so...m—uch...Su—ga.....I—I love....you" Oikawa said and breath heavily after saying his sentences

"No...Tooru no...please! Don't...Don't say that....I—I need you to breath....Please!" Sugawara said and hugged his bestfriend while crying

"Tell me that! Tell them your thanks and love you's! Don't go! We just lost Hajime! We can't afford to lose you too! Tooru!" Sugawara said, shaking. He's nervous and he don't know what to do. He repeatedly ringing the nurse's alarm while crying

"Today.....W...We'll be t—together....t...today" He said and smiled through the oxygen mask

His heartbeat is dropping as well as his breath

"We...We'll be t...together...Suga" He added as Sugawara shaking his head no

"Please...Please just stay for a while! Oikawa!" Sugawara said...He's afraid to be left by him....He's afraid to feel pain again

Oikawa shakingly held his hands, "B...Be happy....and....I l—love you" He said and gave his dulcet smile one last time before closing his eyes

The sound of beeping electrocardiogram mix in with his sniffs and quiet shouts surround the whole room

True that you can't take away the half to his other half....Ofcourse they will never be whole again

But fate will do something and will make them whole again...even if it's a crazy thing

As long as they're together....All is fine

As long as they're together.....Even the craziest thing......is fine

"Fck" Kuroo said as he saw Sugawara quietly crying beside Oikawa, holding his hands

"He's really crazy" Daichi whispered and walked to Sugawara and caress his back. Sugawara hug him to find some comfort

"It fcking hurts when you witness it....right infront of your fcking eyes" Kuroo said as Kenma held onto him, crying as well

"Why so sudden?....We lost two of our precious friends in a span of 3 days" Daichi said

"That's how life is" Kuroo said

Life is not unfair....it's just doing its job of being unfair

—

"Can...Can I have Iwa's ashes?...You see, O—Oikawa asked me to....mix in their ashes...and....and—" Hajik cut him off

"It's fine...Thank you for being a great friend for my brother....Thank you so much" He said. Sugawara sniff and nodded

After a while....Daichi hand the ceramic container to Sugawara. He held it and cried

He stopped when he heard a faint click inside the container

"Uhm...I put their rings inside" Daichi said which made Sugawara cry even more

"Love....your eyes are really red...." Daichi said and hugged him

"Kuroo, Kenma...Come here" Daichi said and invited them for a hug

The two joined the hug and shed in tears...They can't control themselves to cry....It just hurts and they can't get over it

They already miss their dulcet laughs and smiles...and they will forever miss it as they will never see and hear it again

—

"Hurry up, love! They're waiting outside!" Daichi shouted from outside

"Yes! Just a minute!" Sugawara said and do the sign of the cross after praying

"It's been 5 years....but it feels like 5 days. We miss you....I hope you two are happy in there.....We'll come to your grave even tho you're not there. But we'll eat here so just wait for us okay? I love you both" Sugawara said and blow the candle infront of the ceramic ash container and a framed photo

"Are we ready?" Sugawara asked

"Yeah. Why do we need to go there? They're literally inside your house" Kuroo said and pointed at their house

"All of their friends can't go to our house, that's why we built it?" Daichi said

"I know but....are we counted to those friends?" Kenma asked

"Uhh...no?" Sugawara said

"Then what's the point?" Kuroo asked

"I don't know?" Daichi asked

"Okay then....Let's just go inside again" Sugawara said and walked inside, followed by the three

They all bowed their heads and lit the candle up. After praying, they looked at each other and smiled

"Change of plans. It's been 5 years....Oikawa and Iwaizumi" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have a great day ahead! *kisses overload*


End file.
